Untouchable Thea : part ONE
by TheAnril
Summary: Okay,simple failed experment wants to destroy the organisation,claymore's and awakened beings! After 200 years of being away from oranisation land she come back with her student and new intentions. of course first meet up with old friend Isley and Rigard.
1. Me

well this is my first fan story about claymore(I REALLY DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY WHICH I CREATED!)

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Scene 1: Me<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere near north lands...<p>

The night was bright,moon shined in sky as I looked at it. wind gently moved my hair as they waved in air and I put my sword on my back in sign that I finished _cleaning._

_that was the last one...I thinked walking away,after killing 27 yoma's I needed some rest,of course to me its not to much but not enough either._

''thank you very much!'' I hear from by back and turned to see some humans still trembling in fear of yoma's. a few people were hiding from them,they were very lucky that I came.

''no need,I just work my job...'' I explained turning away and preparing to go but people spoked again stopping me.

''we...we would like to do something for saving us,maybe-''

''listen I get everything what I wonna as I kill yoma's,and thats enough for me. so you people better just go home...'' I said rudely and walked away.I feeled people looking at me confused,still I don't work for organisation...well for last hunders an hunders years.

_damn it...where is celia? I thinked after stopping in place were I left her._

''that girl never listens to me...'' I signed and put my sword on ground,blood of yoma's was still draining from a moment I looked at myself in it, grey long hair,silver eyes. REAL WITCH AS PEOPLE WERE CALLING!

''hei you came so soon?'' I hear girls voice as I turned to face her.

''Celia I told you to not go anywhere until I came back! if something would happen to you?''

''but what could happen?'' she asked sitting next to fire,and taking apple to eat.

''well...damn it I don't know but don't run everytime when Im killing someone!''

''yup! and that happens allmost everyday!'' she said angry at me.

''and what I can do with it? its not my problem that in world is so a lot of yoma's! and the organisation can't kill all them by theyself!''

''thats why you do it- I KNOW! just when we will get to others? I hadn't never seen others Awakened only you!'' she said happy.

''well they aren't the best choise,and you know that...well...''

''they will try to eat me? Of course! you were talking about it hunders of times!''

''but don't you think its not true! they are different from me-''

''because they are guys?''

''NO STUPID! BECAUSE THEY WILL NOT SHOW SO A LOT MERCY AS I!'' she screamed at celia.

''okay okay...just I don't get the idea...''

''what?''

''you too are #1 and I think you should be able to kill all them,aren't I right?''

''well how to say...no, just the thing is Im alone and they fifty or even more...''

''your not alone!''

''wha?''

''Im with you!''

''yeah a big relief...'' I signed and stand up,celia was tired even if the hell knows where she was!

''okay celia get some sleep,at morning we will get going...'' I said but then see that she was allready sleeping.I quietly walked and sit next to her.I closed my eyes in sign to sence any yoma's or others warriors yoki,but I simply covered celia to her not catch a cold and slowly pushed her closer to fire.I closed my eyes but this time just to relax and maybe get some sleep,strange but I had a dream.

_''New number 3?''_

_''why now?''_

_''isn't she to weak,to be number 3?'' I hear walking throw organisation,it was getting on my nerves._

_''maybe its a joke? ''I hear again an it was the last tear drop!_

_''DAMN IDIOTS! WHAT YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME?IM VERY SORRY THAT IM NOT CRAZY MUSCULAR GUYS LIKE YOU! BUT COMPLETELY REAL NEW NUMBER THREE! SO SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTHES AND GET LOST!'' I screamed at them angry as they fast turned away like get a slap to face, I turned to go but someone starter to laugh as it caughted my attantion._

_''why are you laughing at?'' I asked angry as them,they turned at me as one fast started wave with his hand in sign to calm me._

_''no!no! nothing _#3_ just your first girl in here...'' said some guy with long silver hair,he had stupid smile on his face but others his teamates where just watching and laughing at him._

_''and what?'' I said don't getting the idea why they are acting like idiots,are guys allways like that?_

_''well nothing just to woman have so high number is strange and-''_

_''you mean Im weak?'' I said taking my sword from by back.I see him getting somehow scaried but at the same happy._

_''I would never hit a woman but that you can hold sword with one hand is impressive!'' he said as I get angry like crazy and hit him at his face with foot sending him fly at wall of end of the watched poor guy then turned at me,I put my sword on my back and turned to go.I hear him getting from wall ruins and smling._

_''Im okay!'' he said with stupid tone then walked and sit where he was in first place._

_''damn it,it hurts...'' he said quietly putting hand on his neck as a few bones in there were broken . his eyes shined for some moments as huge yoki's power was coming out from him,I was still standing there then turned at him, he looked at me again this time with golden yoma's eyes.I easly senced that his yoki's power is much higher that allmost everyone's in here._

_''what is your number?'' I asked but to my surprise he allmost lied on table on his hand in sign of tiredness._

_''hei did I hit you to hard?'' I asked but other guy answered._

_''hes just not in mood today...'' said other guy,I looked at looked a few years younger that me, and had deep golden hair._

_''bad mood?'' I asked and beated guy turend to look at me._

_'' nothing much,and whats your name #3?'' he asked with smile._

_'' Thea, and yours?''_

_''Isley, hes Rigard, the little one is Gil next to him is rey...'' he murmed and like lighting hit him he sit normaly and moved._

_''sit to us! I wonna know you get to third place!'' he said happy._

_''isley? you mean your #1?'' I asked. he smiled and I sit next to him and others._

_''ye, do I look different from your imagination?'' he as he said someone walked to was rubel,he was giving to us missions,money, well everything what we needed._

_''thea you and a few others warriors will go on mission by killing yoma's...'' he said,at this time it wasn't that simple. actually there was only 24 numbers of us so you image,and yoma's were strong._

_''with who?'' I asked and smile appeared on his face._

_''good that you get along...'' he said looking at isley and others._

_''why should I go with those idiots?'' I asked making them angry._

_''well still isley and rigard is stronger than you, and with you too will go gil and rey. the yoma's are in south,so you will have enough time to become friends!'' he said and turned to go._

_''ts...never...'' I said to myself but everyone hearing._

* * *

><p><em>so this is the end!<em>

_review!_


	2. Irena

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Scene 2 : Irena<p>

* * *

><p>morning...<p>

''hei wake up already!'' I hear as I slowly opened my eyes,suns light started burn them and I turned away.

''okay lets go...'' I said but feeled myself very tired , celia already had breakfast,and I should but didn't wanted.

''hei what is it with you? you look like have been sleeping all night...'' asked celia,well yeah I had and to normal Abyssal One its not normal. and what to say about her, I saved her from ruins of one of destroyed cities in which I had traveled , when she was then only 5 years old. after sometime I kinda liked her and she wanted to stay with me.

''hello? sensei what is it with you today?'' celia waved with hand before my face.

''no,everything is allright...and isn't its Gonal?'' (its city where clare and ophelia fighted). I see people walking in streets even if allmost all city is destroyed. we simple walked.

''why does that guy lives in north? its cold in there...'' murmed celia as we walked, people were staring at me but I didn't care,then I hear something and started walking faster.

_I smell yoma..._

''hei are you even listening?'' asked angry celia which was running after me.I stopped seeing three yoma's standing at some people.

''please don't,we can pay you...'' said poeple and I just passed , celia looked at yoma's then turned walking next to me. yoma 's see my claymore's clothes and taked a few steps to me.

''hei you! aren't you claymore?'' one of them asked don't stopping me, I simply walked.

''damn you,get her!'' ordered he and two yoma's jumped at me and celia. she and I didn't pay attention. in second as they were a few metres from us,to them something in seconds moment they were cutted in to nothing,nothing had left of them. the third yoma watched shoked,I and celia stopped and turned back at him.

''what a silly yoma...'' I said as he started run away but in other second he was cutted in to nothing to,as money,gold fall down from his hand and people run to take it.

''you..you saved us,miss claymore! thank you very much!'' I said. Miss ?

''well no need...'' I said and walked to buy new clothes,as we were going to north we needed warmer clothes. _damn it HATE COLD! AND SNOW! DUMBASS ISLEY!_

''celia take something warm for you, I will be fine with coat...'' _I said even knowing that I will be not...Im not an snow tiger or lion like rigard! damn them...why they could like in south..._

'' okay!'' she said walking throw shop taking stuff she likes, I taked simply black coat and money. I see that seller looked at us very confused , but he didn't asked anything. of course in nowdays not every claymore have a personal human with him , right?

''its all!'' said celia appearing before me with a lot stuff in her hands, and were will she put all this stuff? I put bag with gold to seller as he fast counted and taked that much how he needed it.

''Have a nice day!'' he said to my surprise when we were going out. Celia had just huge bag and hell know what was in there , she always have something to surprise me. after buying new clothes she forsed me to take , well...all of them. it wasn't like it was heavy but what should I do about her , she still is just a human. As we walked out from city I sensed a few yoki's of claymore coming this way , I didn't bothered about them because if they can sence me they deserve a medal!

''how far is that castle?'' asked celia making my thoughts disappear.

''about a day , maybe a half with you...''

''why with me?''

''because you are walking like turtle!'' I said seeing her angry but it was funny. I was happy being with her , only she makes me feel like human. even id celia don't have my blood or skin , shes and expert of sensing yoki's from awakened and Abyssal One. I had teacher her it , just like swordsmanship. I know that she will be able to get by yoki's , number of awakened and differents of they power.

''hei did you even listen?'' she asked angry jumping on my back , and catching me by surprise.

''wha? no Im not , sorry...'' I said and she jumped of me.

''what is with you sensei? your started to act strange from coming in these lands...''

''well maybe its infectious? even after I wasn't in here for last two hunders years it didn't change at all...'' I said and feeled strange yoki's. More thinking about it reminded to me only one person - Irena the Quicksword. I started walking to that direction as celia try run after me but fall down on her face because got caught behind a rock.

''auch...it hurts...'' she said and see that I had disappeared allready , but it didn't bother her because she is the only who would find my yoki even , if it will be miles away. I run throw forest and stopped when I reached little home. I then slowly opened its door as sword so fast appeared next to me next but dodged it by garbing hand which was holding it.

''just as I thinked , it you irena...'' I said and see person taking his hand out from mines. she taked her coat which covered her face and looked at me.

''you alive , Thea...'' she said it like I just have to be dead. DAMN IT!

''well yeah , and whats with teresa? maybe she is somewhere-''

''shes dead.'' said irena walking away and putting her sword next to her bed.I was standing shoked for some moments then put my sword in ground and leaned my back at it.

''teresa...well if she died trying to protect someone then Im proud of her...'' I said seeing irena thinking deeply about something.

''she was protecting a human girl... and killed a few of them beause of that girl, and organsation decided kill her , but I knew it will be not possible do it...'' she said still deep thinking, I looked at her left hand seeing that its missing.

''whats with your hand?'' I taked a look then turned at me.

''I lost it , but it wasn't teresa...'' she said.

''then who?''

''new number 2, who taked my place...'' she said remembering that huge yoki's of priscillas.

''new? but who could be better than you?'' I asked surprised, really I know what can do teresa and irena! I was they teacher but it was a long time ago.

'' she had unnormalus yoki , and she had awakened...'' she said and door opened as celia walked in.

''a human?'' was the first thing which said irena.

''Ah..aha..sensei don't run away like that! do you know that I had falled down from this hill two times!'' she said angry taking me by my hair.

''no sorry! and why the hell two times?'' I asked forgeting about irena.

''first time I just fall down, and next time I jumped there searching for my stuff!'' she said and sit next to me. irena was watching us confused.

''what is this elf?'' first what said about her ?

''elf?'' said irena.

''no no celia, she somwhen was my student well not completely real but I had just teacher her about yoki's power control!''

''you mean this elf?''

''She's not an ELF!''

''NO SHE IS! LOOK AT HER EARS!''

''NO SHE ISN'T! AND IT DOESN'T MATTER!'' we screamed on eatch other as ireana just watched with little smile us. I then turned at her and stand up.

''irena don't hate me for this, and its not like I think you are useless...'' I said as my body started change and I turned in to her. she watched confused, and I cutted my left hand off. giving it to her.

''but why-''

''Im not in mood to kill you now, so better conect her and then use as you wish...Im going to north, have some deals with a few persona's...'' I said and changed in to my original form while letf hand had regenerated allready. I taked my sword putting on my back and celia's stuff.

''Maybe see you someday...'' I said walking out as celia did the same.

''bye elf-san!'' celia smiled at irena which was crying but in other second again get serious. if irena don't works for organisation and she don't wonna do anything with them , then I don't have what to do with her.

_damn my good heart...but I could leave her like that... I thinked walking away._

* * *

><p>uf...in next chapter will be continue of her dream(memories!)<p>

REVIEW!


	3. Yoma

thanks for review!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Scene 3: Yoma<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting deep thinking after irena as I got caught by something and fall on my face down.<p>

''bohahaha! next time more think about reality!'' said angry celia as I get up from mud and grabed her by her head squeezing it useing my thumbs.

''And now you will get for that! who you think your are to make caught number 1?'' I asked her as she was trying to escape.

''okay okay Im sorry!'' she said as I let her go but she still holded for her head.

''you old bags are so sadistic...''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?''

''AAAAAAHHHHH!''

* * *

><p><em>It was annoying...<em>

_''hahaha!''_

_annoying..._

_''really and then-!''_

_''I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU ALL ARE AN IDIOTS! WERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE GOING? WE ARE GOING ON MISSION TO KILL TWENTY YOMA'S AND YOU ARE WALKING AND LAUGHING AT IT LIKE ITS THE MOST SIMPLE THING IN LIFE!'' I screamed at four guys which now just watched confused completely don't knowing what to say._

_''but we allways talk...'' said isley._

_''like old bags...'' I replied turning and walking they started walking in silence , the only who never talked was number 2 rigardo . he looked one of most serious._

_''what happen to duff?'' asked isley me as he walked beside. I thinked how to explain and said._

_''well I don't know everything clearly but he is out from organisation for now and is helping to grown up new generation of warriors womans...''  
><em>

_''really? well thats fine with me...'' he said as I stopped focusing on yoki's near.  
><em>

_''what is it?'' asked isley don't leting me to feel they yoki normaly.  
><em>

_''DAMN IT! HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? WE ARE ON A MISSION IDIOT! IM NOW TRYING TO FOCUS AND KNOW HOW MUCH YOMA'S IS THERE! damn it...'' I said at him angry again scarying everyone. I then turned again and focused on it.  
><em>

_''22...23...25! there will be 15 normal yoma's 5 strong and 5 weak...you can take the weak one's. I can handle all others..''  
><em>

_'' amazing! and no no why should we let you that! better we get more than you , still you are-''  
><em>

_''I had been working for last year but I wasn't going in organisation...'' I explained making him to confuse.  
><em>

_''okay our mission is to distroy that yoma's nest...so get to work.'' I said walking that direction , as others just walked looked confused and thinking about something while I was beging to him not to ask anything stupid!  
><em>

_'' hei thea what is your special power?'' he asked but I was happy that it wasn't that stupid.  
><em>

_'' I can use my god's flash tehcnique , whilch lets me move ten times faster with no useing my yoki...'' I explained.  
><em>

_''God's flash? why its called like that?'' he again asked but it wasn't me who answered this time. but numbe 4 gil.  
><em>

_''I would say that with her superspeed none one can even see as she move or attack , Im I right?'' asked the boy after me , he looked very young but I would think that.  
><em>

_''correct , and how long are you warrior?'' I asked as he walked next to me.  
><em>

_''for last 4 years , it was my choise but my body taked yoma's blood faster than usual so I turned in to warrior much younger...'' he said he looked about 16-17 years old boy. but I didn't feel him acting stupid.  
><em>

_'' do you have special ability?'' I asked him. he somehow thinked then said.  
><em>

_''well if you can call it abilitie , I don't have such a power like others but I can use my sword three times..''  
><em>

_''three times?'' I asked confused.  
><em>

_''well its more like his sword turns in to three parts! and you don't know which you should to block or attack!'' laughed isley.  
><em>

_''and what is your special abilitie?'' I asked.  
><em>

_''well even I don't know it very well but after I injure someone he get numb! more like his injuried part stars to freeze or something...'' thinked isley.  
><em>

_''nothing special...'' I replied making him angry.  
><em>

_'' what about your rigardo?'' I asked.  
><em>

_''hes the fasters from ous , I think it is his special ability!'' answered isley.  
><em>

_''fastest? well that a good abilitie if he fully controls it...and what about you, rey?'' I asked musculan guy as he turned , he looked somehow crazy._

_''Im the strongest! none one have the same superstrength as me!'' he said happy.  
><em>

_''you mean when you use your yoma's power?''  
><em>

_''nea , he is that strong from natural...and he loves fight with no sword...'' said isley.  
><em>

_''natural? you mean he is strong just from his muscles? well then I would like to try hand to hand fight with you...'' I said as others watched with white face's.  
><em>

_''what do you mean? he will crush you!'' said isley as I just stared at him.  
><em>

_''I told you to not underestimate me! I think Im enough strong to win against number 5...'' I told as I walked. they simply walked after me as I stopped feeling yoma's.  
><em>

_''near is 20 yoma's...a little away is others 5 which is stronger...hm , I have an funny idea.'' I said I turned to them.  
><em>

_''lets make a bet, two team's- in one I and others all you. which team will win that will command other for all week!''  
><em>

_''allright! but isn't it a little unfair? your alone? maybe take me or rigardo in team?'' said isley , I thinked.  
><em>

_'' I think with rigardo I will win to easy , and I would like to do something with you isley...'' I said and taked a few more steps at mountain. in there was a lot people. they fast turned as they recognized us as warriors they turned in to they normal form.  
><em>

_''so lets finish it... and to be everything fair , lets star everything at the same moment. so someone will have to count , maybe you gil?'' I asked looking back at him.  
><em>

_''okay..'' he said as he taked his sword just like others.  
><em>

_''3...''  
><em>

_''maybe take your sword?'' asked me isley as yoma's staretd to run at us.  
><em>

_''2...''  
><em>

_''I don't need it...'' I smiled at him and turned at yoma's.  
><em>

_''1!'' said gil as I disappeared cuting 5 yoma's in to hunders and hunders pieces. other didn't had enough time to get as one more yoma was killed by rigardo.  
><em>

_''5! what are you waiting for?'' I asked at them smiling._

* * *

><p>''here you go!'' I head lauldy as someone hit me by my head hard with stick but it had breaked. I fall down in mud on my face , celia was laughing that much as she could. I turned at her angry , she now jumped on tree to me be harder to catch her. I stand up holding for my head , even if it didn't hurted at all I don't like it! even when I have daydreaming it doesn't mean that she can wake me up with such a way?<em><br>_

''damn it celia! I told you to not do that again!''

''but what should I do then? you were standing in one place for ten minutes! so I needed to wake you up!'' she smiled just like when she was little , her mother begged me to grown her. she allways knew who Im and I never hide from her what I wonna to do. as to mine surprise when I wanted to leave her she didn't wanted to leave normal life away from here... but Im very happy that it was me who found her.

* * *

><p>soon next chapter!<p> 


	4. New Generation

Thanks to Alpha Centarus for still reading!

I don't know much about Teresa's past , but I think you'll like this version!

I was very ineterested in 12 godness story , but there wasn't anything about it- so I'll created it by myself! believe you'll like it! next chap!

* * *

><p>Scene 4: The New Generation<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in forest near fire while celia was sleeping. I closed my eyes remembering Teresa of the faint smile , and the first time when I meet her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back more than ~120 years ago...(still noneone knows how long teresa was a claymore - right?)<em>

_I walked throw doors looking at a lot little girls.  
><em>

_''You wanted me to train them?''  
><em>

_''Not completely , just give them one or another lesson about yoki control. That would be enough...'' said Orasy and walked away disappearing.I turned at girls which were showing interest to me.  
><em>

_''Ah...again with little ones...'' I said to myself opening doors to go out.  
><em>

_'' Hey go after me out ,training in closed places is stupid...'' I said and waited until they walked after me ,the first was little girl with light blond hair falling down her shoulders , she didn't looked afaraid as it maked me to closer watch her.  
><em>

_''Lets go , if Ms. Warrior said so.'' she said to others. Why Im allways called Ms?  
>I signed until all girls walked out , and I go to forest which was the closest place where new warriors was letting to go by organisation. I looked around to be sure that noneone is after us , then just sit down and started.<br>_

_''So does anyone knows what is Yoki energy?'' I asked while all girls sit down , I could see that a few were still in pain of Yoma's fresh inside , but there was a few how to say -talanted - girfted which were serious in learning everything. First who lifted hand was the same girl.  
><em>

_'' Its energy which moves inside of warriors bodies when they use they power!'' she said.  
><em>

_''Good , you know a little...But as Im here stuck for better have to know you. Say your name abilitie , if you don't have then think about which you would want have , and rank of course which you wish to have. Let's star from you.'' I glared at girl sitting near me with short grey hair.  
><em>

_''Rosemary I...I don't know...'  
><em>

_''Hysteria Beauty and number 1.'' said with deep golden and long hair with ponytails. I glared at another young girl with sharpy ears - they appear rare at warriors its because of they abilities. People with sharpy elf ears are good at fast attacks with useing yoki in hands or legs.  
><em>

_''Ilena. Fast sword and number 1.'' said seriously.  
><em>

_''Eowyn whatever whatever!''said with white hair smiling girl.  
><em>

_''Tora. Strong armed. in first ten.'' said strongly another looking away.  
><em>

_''Lydia , I don't think than number matters I think matter how much we want protect people!'' I understand what she'll die . and fast - not only this kind of thinking doesn't fits to warriors , but her yoki was weakers than numbers 34. no chance.  
><em>

_''Gwendolyn. I wish I hand something very unique. something that only I could do. But I wish to be number 4 I like being 4.''  
><em>

_''Skye. As I rememeber when I was little I liked flames , wish to have power like that. and to me doesn't matters number.''  
><em>

_''Noell-a . Im not sure , but to have some power would be good!'' I looked at last girl which answer to me.  
><em>

_''And your name?''  
><em>

_''Im Teresa , I just want to see everything!''  
><em>

_''See?''_

_''Yes , when you see you can't get lost , but you can escape from anything!'' I feeled strange yoki coming from her ,it was like she was hiding something. Being able to supress something they don't even completely understand is allready a hard work. But hide from me one of best sensors now time , its not a mistake.  
><em>

_''And whats your name?'' Teresa asked me and I get from my thoughts.  
><em>

_''My name is Thea now Im not working in organisation at the moment , but I was number 3 then headed up to number one.  
><em>

_'' Your the Untouchable Thea?''  
><em>

_''Strange that you know that nickname...'' I signed.  
><em>

_'' So lets star , as I remember Rosemary , right?'' I glared at girl.  
><em>

_''Y-yes...''  
><em>

_'' You said you don't know so let me test your reacton to know what kind of is your abilities.  
><em>

_''Teacher..I mean I...'' said Lydia.  
><em>

_''You can call me just Thea.''  
><em>

_'' Okay Thea. Are you sure its safe?''  
><em>

_'' Im sure. Does anyone have more questions?'' Ilena lifted her hand.  
><em>

_'' Yes , ilena?''  
><em>

_'' What the principle of your abilitie?''  
><em>

_'' Its a strange abilitie I would say , but that doesn't matter. So Rosemary take this.'' I gived to her a simple sword , but seeing her almost droping makes me fast catch it.  
><em>

_''Seems that will need to train not only yours yoki abilities...'' I signed and breaked a stick of tree giving it to Rosemary. She looked confused thinking what I will ask her to do. I the glared at others , maybe star with everyone in pairs?  
><em>

_''Uh allright...'' I looked at giant three , I walked stopping before it as girls were watching freezed - to see everything. But as being a number one they didn't see anything - just a strange sound passing throw air , and tree fall down cutted into hunders and hunders of sword like sticks.  
><em>

_''Okay take one and star practising your swordmanship.''  
><em>

_'' But can you show us what?'' asked Noell-a. I signed.  
><em>

_'' Okay look here , Teresa come!'' I said she stand up taked a stick.  
><em>

_'' Now attack me whatever you want ,from right , left down , up. Just attack as you think is the best way to you.'' I glared at Teresa which looked getting serious , she closed her eyes for moment as her yoki's energy burned from inside me losing track of her , and she used it attacking directly at me , it took me a moment to dodge as her yoki keeped me in place from some time. I wanted block her stick with right hand , but as nothing happen I feeled her behind as she hit me hardly , with insane strenght. I fall down , while Teresa smiled.  
><em>

_''Is that enough good?'' she asked while I stand up.  
><em>

_'' From...from where your so skilled in yoki's hide?'' I cleaned mud from my pants , while Teresa looked guilty.  
><em>

_'' Teresa doesn't knows , she just do what needs , she never get hurt in any pairings.'' said Ilena. But I could feel that she was envy Teresa's power.  
><em>

_'' So everyone get a pair and do like this , one attacks while others have to feel Yoki's energy , or at least try dodge. The another attacks and other dodge. Did everyone understand?''  
><em>

_''Yes ,Thea.'' They started while I was watching. Noell-a VS Gwendolyn. _Eowyn _VS Hysteria . Skye VS Lydia. Rosemary VS Ilena. Teresa vs Tora. I looked at Noell-a her style remind me of Rafaela , she was focusing on Yoki around her to dodge attacks. Tora was useing brute strenght , but Teresa was to fast to her and she ended up getting stuck her head in tree's hole. Hysteria's moves very gently deadly , for real. She was attacking and dodging attack with allways gently nature , but useing monstrious yoki's energy. She geanlty dodge Eowyn's attack cathing her hand and then pushing her back which maked girl to fall on her butt. Skye was useing stick in strange style , it remind me of shield not a sword. I get that by her yoki she'll be defense style just like Gwendolyn. I didn't see anything special in her yet , but I feeled a strange thing. It remind me some abilitie of Lutecia's the universal. Abilitie of manipulating your yoki , turning it more denser letting in flow around , which disturbs your opponent and in a few second of enemies conclusion you have a chance to strike. I then looked at Teresa which had a faint smile on her lips , she walked to me giggling.  
><em>

_''What is it ,Teresa?''  
><em>

_'' Tora get stuck in a tree..'' she was laughing , while I stand up going to save littles girls head. Even throught someday they all will come after my head , I still can chnge they opinion about life..._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading pl review!<p> 


End file.
